


hopefully rain

by dearbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, Slice of Life, or so i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbaekhyun/pseuds/dearbaekhyun
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is one of those weird people who loves rain. Park Chanyeol loves weird people.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	hopefully rain

**Author's Note:**

> Endless gratitude to all my support systems.  
> Writing this mess is like a breath of fresh air, hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Thank you for giving this story a chance.

_Byun Baekhyun is one of those weird people who loves rain._

It is seven in the evening when Baekhyun finishes his essay. He can’t wait to go back to the dorm and snuggle Kyungsoo. His roommate is pretty tame during chilly days, Baekhyun hopes he can steal one or two cuddles during nights. Seoul is going to say goodbye to fall in a few weeks. It is getting cold.

Baekhyun is just stepping out of the library when suddenly he feels raindrops.

 _Ah, it’s raining_ , he notices and steps back. He doesn't bring an umbrella.

“I don’t think today's forecast said something about rain,” a deep voice startles Baekhyun. He looks to his right side and finds a tall boy, almost a head taller than him.

“Did you just finish your class, Byun?” the tall boy throw a casual question to Baekhyun while pulling out a lighter. “Do you mind?” he asks Baekhyun again, pointing at his cigarette pack.

“Double no. I just came back from the library finishing my essay. Structure Analysis,” Baekhyun answers the question while walking to the nearest bench. The rain is getting heavier.

“I haven’t done mine,” the boy follows Baekhyun and sits on the edge of the bench. Baekhyun already occupies the other side.

“What about you, Park? You don’t usually hang out till this late in campus,” Baekhyun grabs his phone and sends a message to Kyungsoo, lots of sad emoticons to inform that he can’t go home yet because of rain.

“Nah, just some basketball stuff,” Park Chanyeol, the tall man, shortly answera. Baekhyun huma and the rain sounds filled their silence.

\---

Park Chanyeol is a civil engineering major, same with Baekhyun. They are from 2010 class. They shared the same classes, as well as some group tasks, and that was it. They don’t really talk outside class. Although Baekhyun is aware that they have shared enough conversations to know basic knowledge about each other.

They have been silent for almost five minutes now. Baekhyun is naturally a chatty person. He used to be the one who broke the ice. _Being silent with Park Chanyeol is not awkward at all_ , he realizes, _it’s actually pretty peaceful. Maybe it’s just the rain._

“You are quiet,” Chanyeol suddenly talks.

“Well, you too,” Baekhyun puts back his phone. While Baekhyun is known as a chatterbox, Park Chanyeol got popular because of his basketball and socializing skills.

Chanyeol chuckles, “You right. I think the rain calms me.”

“I love rain,” Baekhyun whispers, at the same time a lighting strikes followed by a loud thunder.

“Did you say something?” Chanyeol turns his head focusing on Baekhyun. His eyes wide open.

Baekhyun always thought Park Chanyeol is adorable. He should look intimidating with his height, but Chanyeol radiates warmth. His wide smile and genuine hello put people around him at ease. He got a pair of round eyes and pointy ears, completing his charming face.

“Nothing,” Baekhyun throw his signature grin. It dazzles people without fail, makes them stop questioning him. Baekhyun doesn’t think it works on Park Chanyeol though, the said man raises his right eyebrow.

“I love winter because I love snow,” Chanyeol suddenly speaks after studying Baekhyun’s innocent look. He inhales his smoke. After holding it a moment, he blows the smoke, exhaling it slowly.

“Why do you love snow?” Baekhyun finds himself asking.

“Because I love snowboarding!” Chanyeol answers brightly. _Meet The Cheerful Chanyeol_ , Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol’s smile could match the sun.

“But isn’t it cold?”

“Well, you can always wear layers of coats! And gloves! The waterproof ones!” the enthusiast's answer beats the rain sounds.

Park Chanyeol is not only their campus basketball's ace. He also formed a band with his friends. Now discovering Chanyeol’s another hobby, Baekhyun is convinced this man had endless energy.

“I don’t like the cold,” Baekhyun confesses.

“But you said you like rain?” Chanyeol asks confusedly, his wide eyes once again making an appearance.

“You said you didn’t hear it!” Baekhyun thought the thunder muffled his voice.

Park Chanyeol chortles, “no, I didn’t say it. I was asking whether you said something, Byun.” He cackles seeing Baekhyun make a face.

“It’s not always cold though. We get most of the rain during summer,” Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol’s cigarette was less than half left.

“You have a point,” Chanyeol showes Baekhyun his boyish smirk.

“Serious answer, I think rain calms me. The smells, the rhythms.. they bring back nice memories,” Baekhyun talks softly, looking far away.

Chanyeol follows his sight and smiled.

\---

_It was his second week as a college student. Chanyeol had a morning class today with a strict professor. He was afraid of being late so he skipped breakfast and brought some chocolate biscuits with him._

_He managed to get to class in a decent time before eight a.m. Choosing a seat in the back, he sat and began to enjoy his biscuits. The professor arrived five minutes before schedule and started the class right away. Chanyeol was glad he decided to skip breakfast._

_Almost twenty minutes later, someone knocked on the door class._

_A boy appeared with an apologetic smile. Unfortunately, the professor disliked unpunctual people and the boy was twenty minutes late. After a minute full of scolding, the professor let the boy join the class._

_The boy sat dejectedly on a seat beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol wondered what he should do when he suddenly remembered his biscuits. Silently, he put the biscuit on the boy’s desk and tried to show his best smile._

_Apparently the boy had the most vibrant smile he’d ever seen._

\---

“Byun, let’s walk to the station,” there is a determination in Chanyeol’s voice.

“Park, it’s still raining. I don’t see you bring any umbrellas.”

Chanyeol throws away his remaining cigarette and takes out something from his backpack, “I actually have one.”

“Why didn’t you leave earlier? Don't mind me.”

“Well, we can always share?” Chanyeol's puppy eyes is not helping.

A moment of consideration.

Baekhyun sighs, “alright, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Park Chanyeol threw his remaining cigarette to the garbage.


End file.
